


IwaOi drabbles

by anneil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneil/pseuds/anneil
Summary: Iwaizumi x Oikawa angst stories1. Can't turn time backOikawa saw a familiar man while passing the street and memories started flooding in.2. Broken promiseHajime waited for Tooru every day as he thought they both were keeping their promise.3. Cheated onTooru is acting weird and Hajime can't help it but feel uneasy about it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Can't turn time back

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and opinions are appreciated :))

Passing through the street, Tooru's eyes drifted to this familiar man. Being taken aback, he froze. It was supposed to be gone after all these years. The shivering, the excitement, the butterflies in the stomach when he saw him. Seems like time did nothing, nothing's changed. Tooru's heart still beated like crazy whenever he saw him. But the e hardships were yet to come. 

Suddenly Tooru's brain started working again, he has calmed down now. He was able to think normally now. Before the man saw him he hurried to leave, he was scared, scared of meeting him after all these years. But more than anything, he was scared of himself and his feelings that might come out on the surface once again. 

He wouldn't be able to take it, looking directly into those eyes, hearing his voice clearly and just being close to him would make him weak. And he hated that, being weak, and his weaknesses showing on him like an open book. 

As Tooru took one step to leave he felt a tight grab on his wrist turning him around 360°. 

"Hajime...." was the only thing that left Tooru's mouth as he was looking into Hajime's eyes directly 

"It's you" Hajime softly smiled as he let go of his grab on Tooru's wrist 

"Yea" Tooru looked away

There it was. The feelings were flooding in and Tooru was trying to keep them inside him so hardly. 

"How have you been?" Iwaizumi asked 

"Fine as always" Tooru was looking down "What made you come to this city though?" 

"My girlfriend's parents live in this town" 

His girlfriend.... Tooru thought. So he didn't come here for me... He was hurt, it would be a lie to say he wasn't. And his heart was aching so badly. 

"Oh meeting her parents already, so you're official?" 

"Well yeah, I'm planning on proposing to her soon" 

Tooru's heart broke, in million pieces as he heard that one line. And here he thought his love for Iwaizumi was already buried down. But it wasn't. Feelings were fresh as it was yesterday. When Iwaizumi confessed to him, their first kiss, him giving his first time to Iwaizumi. He forgot none of it. 

"I'm very happy for you" Tooru still smiled as he was giving warnings to himself that he mustn't cry, at least not here, not in front of that man

"Thank you. What about you? Found anyone yet?" Iwaizumi asked

"No, not yet" Tooru answered not letting his smile leave even if it was a weak one 

"Oh, you will fine someone soon I'm sure" Iwaizumi smiled at him

How dare you smile like that when you're breaking me down here? With your every other word stabbing me in the heart and causing me so much unbearable pain. 

You're so unfair, Iwa-chan........... 

"So, like I've got plans so I need to go" Tooru tried to escape as he sensed that he was near his limit

"Oh okay, sure" 

"Goodbye" 

"Goodbye Tooru" 

Just as Tooru turned around to leave and took a few steps forward, Iwaizumi called out to him. 

"Tooru, thank you for the memories" then he paused a little before he added "Know that I always loved you" 

That was when Tooru broke down crying, he just couldn't anymore. He was sobbing so badly and the tears just wouldn't stop coming out. Not stopping to walk he had his hand on his mouth so his cries wouldn't get out his mouth. Suddenly he started remembering their memories together, he recalled times they were smiling, laughing, crying or even arguing. The pain was too big, and every tear that left Tooru's eyes had its own meaning. But there was no going back now, you can't bring back what's gone nor turn the time back. No second chances were given by God.


	2. Broken Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one

Hajime checked outside every time he heard noise in the house next to his as he was waiting for someone to come. But every time he was met with disappointment. There was no one. No one come back. Or not yet? He hasn't lost hope yet because they promised, promised to each other that they'll see each other again.

They were kids when they met, teenagers when they fell in love and adults when they got separated. The only thing left was their promise. That pinky promise they made behind the school building when they were third years. Promise they carried in their hearts until present day. 

\- - - - - - -

Hajime today was out for grocery shopping, and he also ran out of ingredients at home. Walking through the city and getting inside shops he was carefully choosing what to buy as always.

At that time, a man showed up in front of his house. He knocked on the door but there was no one to answer it. Hajime wasn't home. The man getting himself a note and a pencil and before he wrote something, he picked up a rose from the house next to Hajime and left it along with the note that had written something on it. As he was leaving the place he took one last glance and hurried to turn around because if he glanced even a bit more he was afraid he was going to break down in tears. 

"Don't wait for me anymore Iwa-chan, I'm getting married" - Tooru


	3. Cheated on

Hajime was making himself some coffee while having this uneasy feeling. Checking the time, it was already one hour after midnight and Tooru still hasn't come back home. Unconsciously biting his bottom lip, his thoughts were unsteady and his heart messy. 

Tooru has coming home very late recently and whenever Hajime asked him about it, he brushed him off, changing topics. And Hajime didn't know what to think about it, but instead just insisted of trusting Tooru. Because he knows Tooru loves him and wouldn't do anything that would hurt Hajime. Or at least Hajime hoped so. 

Hearing the door noise as someone unlocked it Hajime went to check if it was Oikawa. 

"Welcome back" Hajime got happy as he saw that Tooru had come back

"I'm back" 

"Where were you?" 

"Just out with the boys" 

"Ooh, how it was?" Hajime inquired

"Fine as always" Tooru wasn't too interested in the conversation 

"That's great" Hajime tried to hug him from the back but Tooru escaped from it

"Tomorrow Hajime, I'll go sleep now, I'm tired" 

Hajime.... Wait, Hajime? Tooru called him Hajime and not Iwa-chan? It wasn't that much big of a deal but it surely hurt Hajime deeply. He didn't hear the usual energetic Iwa-chan from him, but it was the dry "Hajime" instead. 

Spilling the coffee in the sink because Hajime didn't feel like drinking it anymore, his mood got ruined and the uneasiness got heavier. Leaving out a sigh, he got into his room and Tooru's who has already lied down on the bed in the try of sleeping. Hajime lied down and turned his back to Tooru, closing his eyes and trying not to overthink and fall asleep if he could.

\----

The sun's rays mildly carresing Hajime's face causing him to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes but not fully since the sunshine blocked his vision he turned to the other side and noticed that Tooru wasn't there. 

He got out of his bed, dressed up and went to the toilet to wash his face, brush his teeth and try to do something about his bed hair. 

It seemed like Tooru was outside since he was nowhere to be seen in the flat. To call him or not to call him was the question wandering in Hajime's mind. After some hesitating he finally decided to get his phone and call Tooru. Dialing Tooru's number he got weirdly nervous and started biting his bottom lip, a habit he developed recently. 

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered the phone on the other side 

"W-where's Tooru?" Hajime's voice stuttered 

"Ooh, he's in the bathroom. Do you need my cou-" and Hajime hanged up after hearing the first sentence, he had enough and everything was crystal clear to him already 

What now? Hajime was asking himself. What is he gonna do now? He trusted Tooru so much, he trusted him so badly and yet, it was all for nothing? When did it happen though? When did Tooru start losing interest in him? When did he feel himself falling out of love with Hajime? When did he lose all the feeling he had for Hajime? When did he start thinking of an another woman? When did he decide to touch another woman? 

The thought of Tooru loving and touching another woman terrified him. He got goosebumps just by imagining Tooru's lips on her skin. Tooru being happy with someone else other than him was his biggest fear. He could never get over that, that would be the end of him. His world would've crushed. 

His own thoughts were destructing him, but they just wouldn't stop, each one coming with even bigger pain than the one before it. The stabbing pain in his heart wouldn't stop, and Hajime was getting weaker. Tears wouldn't stop from falling no matter how hard Hajime tried to stop them. 

Wiping off his tears, and before going to their bedroom he washed his face and slapped his face a few times. Going into the bedroom he packed everything he owned except the couple of things he and Tooru shared. 

Getting his car keys, he excited the house and where was he going? To his house in the country side leaving Tooru. Because he couldn't face him, not now when everything is fresh. Because if he saw him now he wouldn't now what would he do to Tooru, what would he say. These things were always something Hajime was bad at. He didn't know how should he react with these situations and instead he always chose to run away and hide. The same thing he's doing right now. 

Getting in the car and starting the engine he was saying goodbye to Tooru and his feelings. Though he knew, he knew that he wouldn't forget Tooru easily, his biggest love and also first. Hajime didn't love anyone as he loved Tooru, Tooru was always so special to him. He had his untouchable composure on outside except the swollen eyes, but inside he was breaking, it was hurting, hurting so badly. It was something Hajime was weak against, the pain was winning over him. And no, he didn't know how he was going to live without Tooru, his world was stolen from him by some woman and know how is he gonna replace the hole that was formed by Tooru's not being in his life anymore. Who's gonna replace the broken pieces of his heart with new ones since they can never be fixed and be the same ever again? Who's going to heal Hajime's wounds? Who's gonna shoo away his pain?

It was the end of them.


End file.
